


[Podfic] What to Do After Firing

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Generation Kill, Iskryne Series - Elizabeth Bear & Sarah Monette
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Comfort Sex, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: November 2000. Ray and Navi have their first multiple breeding, and Brad and Frost look after them when it's over.





	[Podfic] What to Do After Firing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What to Do After Firing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232546) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



If you like the concept of soul-bonded psychic wolves and/or you like hurt/comfort, you're probably going to enjoy this, regardless of if you know the fandom or not. Warning for dub-con sex, though! Check out the story warnings further if you're not familiar with the trope. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/gcw1xn06dko8ijo8uyleziba7l489p4v).


End file.
